thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mieu
Current Background Mieu is a young Cheagle, a sacred beast to the Order of Lorelei, and a servant of Luke fon Fabre. After setting the Liger's homes aflame with his emerging powers, Mieu is exiled to learn the responsibility of his gifts. He was entrusted to Luke's care, much to Luke's displeasure, but Mieu would follow "Master" anywhere, even to another world! In the roleplay, Mieu arrived late in the first arc, following Luke with whoever he might have ended up with. However, int he second arc, after a strike from the Hydra, Mieu was sent flying, as he ended up with Colonel Jade Curtiss and Yusei Fudo. He currently searches for his "Master", hoping to find him safe and sound after that attack. First Arc Mieu is first seen falling from the sky, landing on Revya and Gig. His master Luke and him were the first people she ran into, as the trio started to travel together searching for the city Revya came from. After they found the ocean instead, the group was decidedly lost. This is when they ran into a Metal Head. Before they could attack the creature. Kamina and his "monster" Gurren drop out of the sky and kill the monster. The trio decided to band together unofficially as Team Gurren, and before they can get very far, they have to run away from a falling Tower of Salvation. They barely made a getaway with Kamina's help. Second Arc Near Exodus Mieu is traveling with Team Gurren still, as they are lost near Exodus. The group is assaulted by a Jigglypuff, and Mieu wakes up after he takes a hit from a sleeping Luke. Angry at the Jigglypuff is attacking his friends, Mieu tries to stand up for them. However, the Jigglypuff easily overtakes him and he is rendered unconscious once more. The group then decides to travel south. On the way there, while Luke is talking with Asch the Bloody, Mieu falls into a lakeside due to a fish. He has retained a light phobia of riversides and fishing due to this experience, but is rescued before any damage is done. They arrive in Mac Anu by nightfall, getting a hotel at night for the next day. Mac Anu The next morning, Mieu is talking with Luke and Kamina, as Kamina snatches Mieu and goes to look for food. The pair have a talk about their bickering party members, in which Mieu tells Kamina that he just needs to stand up to them and tell them to stop. Kamina takes in his advice as the pair run into Yukari Takeba and Simon. Excited, Kamina explains that Simon is his little brother, but Mieu says he sounds a lot like Luke. Mild antics ensue as the group is finally brought completely together to continue traveling once more. This time, they're looking for Altessa at Yukari's request. Bamboo Forest Still being fairly lost, Mieu appears the next day in the middle of the Bamboo Forest with the others. They're wandering very aimlessly around the woods searching for Altessa's House when they run into the fanboys. However, they are assaulted in this timeframe by the Hydra. Da Ji observes nearby while Guy Cecil and Hong Meiling assisted them in the fight. However, Mieu was blown away by the Hydra's assault, landing somewhere far away, atop a dog named Koromaru. Joining Colonel When Mieu regains his senses he is surrounded by Evil Jim, Patchouli Knowledge, Jade, Koromaru, Alphonse Elric, and Kotetsu T. Kaburagi. After some initial panic he eventually joins this new group, with a sturdy resolve to find Luke. When the Astec Villagers arrive, he chooses to stick with Colonel, and the pair head south. Mieu fills the Colonel in on his travels as they reach a forest, and before long, locate the secret northern entrance to Exodus. After snooping around they are approached by Yusei Fudo, and locate Sailor Pluto's message she left behind in Yuan Kafei's diary, alongside Luna P. The trio are told to escape before trouble finds them, and with relative haste, they make it out safely before they are found. They make a brief stop at the Tower Library before they head to Inaba. T.V. World Once in Inaba, Mieu is beginning to his "Master" more and more, as shown by his constant worry for Luke's safety. The group convenes with Souji Seta, Emil Castagnier, and Naoto Shirogane. Ventus runs into them, in a rush looking for his friend Eve who he saw on a television. This attracts Souji, Emil, and Naoto's attention, as they begin to form a group to go into the television to go after her, concerned that she has been thrown in the T.V. World. At this time, Dorulumon, Applejack, Cutemon, Ventus, and Sundown Kid decide to join them in the attempts to save their friend. The group heads for the television in Junes and steps in. Once there, Mieu is disoriented, but stays close to either Yusei, Jade, or Applejack, afraid of being lost in the fog. Personality As a person, Mieu is exceptionally loyal, and tries his best to see beyond one's flaws to the good inside. He wouldn't abandon anyone by his own choice, even someone who repeatedly calls him "Thing" and strikes him. He is exceptionally naive and childish, and will often get himself into danger just by the occasional childish slip-ups he is prone to causing. He is terrified of monsters, but will face them if Master asks him to. Abilities Mieu has a lot of potential given Cheagle standards. However, he doesn't have many abilities, as he's still young, but here is what he's developed so far: Sorceror's Ring: This ring, endowed to him by his village elder, enhances his abilities and enables him to speak in words understood by humans. Without it, he is limited and cannot say anything more than the word "mieu", which is partially where his name comes from. Firepower: Mieu can breathe fire, which is enhanced by the use of the Sorceror's Ring. He had this ability even before he was exiled. Tackle: Mieu can tackle objects with a super charge. He's not prone to using this because it usually requires someone to throw him first. He learned this ability at the start of the second arc. Flight: His race is capable of flight the older they get. Due to the interference of the ring, his flight capabilities started when he was a little younger. He learned this ability during the fight against the Hydra. Combat Young Mieu is not prone to being in fights, but if Luke asks, he will jump into a fight on his behalf. He'll make use of his limited abilities to try and assist his friends. His primary occupation in a fight is decoy. If he's not running in terror, he'll do what he can to be brave. Category:Character Category:Tales Of Category:Male Category:Game Category:IceEnchantress09